


Insecure

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Percy gets jealous because Y/N has been spending a lot of time with Jason.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 20





	Insecure

"I just don't understand why you're always hanging out with him." Percy scoffed at his significant other. Y/N had been hanging out with Jason frequently, which caused Percy to become jealous. Sure the demigods were friends before Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter, but he couldn't help feeling insecure. 

Jason was the prime example of picture-perfect. Percy liked the guy, but the son of Jupiter constantly made him feel insecure in a lot of ways. Percy's self-esteem was always low, and Jason waltzing into his life hadn't helped it in the slightest. He thought things might be better when he started dating Y/N, but that didn’t end up being the case. 

"Jason's going through a rough time, Perce," Y/N said, keeping their voice even. "The breakup with Piper has been harder than he lets on. I need to be there for my best friend."

"Could you at least try to spend more time with me?" He asked, trying to suppress the annoyance. "I get that Jason is the best at everything, but I'm your boyfriend. Not him."

"Wait, do you think I have feelings for him?" Y/N attempted to hold back an amused smile. Jason was a great guy, but he was like Y/N's brother. 

"Well, do you?"

"No!" They couldn’t hold back anymore. The amusement turned into giggles and eventually went into full-on laughter. Percy was perplexed as Y/N was doubled over, clutching their stomach. He stared at his partner as they gasped in between laughter, losing their breath. What was so funny about his question was something Percy couldn't grasp. When Y/N finally calmed down, they cup Percy's cheek. "He's like a brother to me, and that's all."

"Promise?" 

"I promise."

***

A few days passed, and Percy still couldn't help but be bothered by how often Jason and Y/N hung out. The look that Jason gave Y/N was the same look he gave Piper when they dated. He decided to take matters into his own hands and challenged Jason during training at Camp Half-Blood. "Hey, Golden Boy!"

"What's up, Percy?" Jason ignored the taunting tone in his friend's voice and gave him an easy smile. 

"I see the way you look at Y/N," Percy's hand was on his pen, ready to draw it at any moment. "You do realize that I'm their boyfriend, right?"

"Where is this coming from?" Jason chuckled. "You know Y/N and I are just friends."

"Do you really see it that way?" The son of Poseidon asked. "I see the way you look at them. I know you have feelings for Y/N."

"So, what if I do?"

"I challenge you to a duel," he drew Riptide, making himself look intimidating. "Winner gets-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah," Y/N walked up to the two. "First of all, I am not a prize to be won. Second of all, Percy, we talked about this. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, not him," Percy glared at the demigod in front of him. Jason was outright confused, having only ever seen Y/N as a sibling. What was this idiot on about?

"Put away Riptide and come with me." Y/N looked at Percy as if to say 'don't argue with me' and he followed them to the cabins. Y/N didn't stop walking until they made their way into Percy's cabin, ensuring they'd get enough privacy. "We talked about this, Percy."

"I don't trust Jason, okay?" Percy sat on his bunk, Y/N joining him. "He's just so perfect, and it’s so annoying."

"I want to punch him in the face for that constantly, trust me," Y/N chuckled, but their expression quickly soured. "Listen, I'm mad at you for that stunt. It just feels like you don't trust me, going after Jason like that. A little jealousy here and there is fine, but when it gets to be that much? What's going on, Perce?"

Percy told Y/N his insecurities, especially around Jason. He explained that all the time they spent with their best friend had made him feel neglected and unimportant. The jealousy came from Percy wanting that attention to himself. Y/N listened as he spoke, letting him explain where his head was at. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I should've believed you."

"Damn right." Y/N rolled their eyes. "Look, I didn't realize I was blowing you off. Could we maybe just, start over? I don't want to ruin this more than I already have."

"You haven't ruined anything," Percy pulled Y/N closer to him. He lifted their chin, forcing Y/N to look at their boyfriend, and kissed them. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Perce." 

s.tumblr.com/post/630401886964645888/would-you-be-willing-to-write-a-jealous-percy-with 


End file.
